Annya Eto
Category:Characters Annya Eto is a character in Danganronpa 4: Asylum of Despair. She is a patient in the asylum and attended Hope's Peak.She is the Ultimate hypnotist.(Super High School Level Hypnotist) Apperance Annya is a teenager, she is occasionally mistaken for being younger though. Her hair is waist length and a dark blue color but she ties it up into a bun. She wears a yellow crop top with a spiral design on it below a purple and red striped cardigan that hangs low on her. She has a dark blue skirt and yellow,purple, and blue knee length socks.She has a singular choker and a necklace with a clock attached to it tucked into her shirt.She also has dangling earings with clocks attatched to them. Pregame Annya doesn't tie her hair, and she wears the usual Hope's Peak uniform with the exception of a lack of shoes and plain purple thigh highs. She has multiple different colored chokers and a necklace with a clock attached to it hanging around her neck. Annya's casual outfit outside of her school activies is a yellow crop top with a spiral design in the corner. She wears a see through red flowing cardigan over it. She wears a purple skirt and navy blue thigh highs. Annya wears multiple chokers and has a necklace with a clock attached to it hanging around her neck. Personality Due to Annya's confusing upbringing she never developed much of a filter, so she had no problem from the begining of the game. She has a general distaste and distrust for everybody, especially Nina, with the execption of Yukiko. Annya and Nina are rivals, despite having many similarites. Their previous interactions have caused them to grow bitter towards eachother. Nina's rude and blunt nature towards her actively angers Annya to the point where she often makes empty threats and distateful comments. Ingame and pregame Annya quickly trusts Yukiko and deeply admires her caring and responsible nature. She also quickly manages to gain romantic feelings towards Yukiko, but due to her extreme insecurites and inferiority complex is too afraid to act on anything herself. Ingame Annya has many regrets when it comes to her reluctance to act on her feelings with Yukiko. Family Relations Annya was born to a Japanese mother and a father with unknown origins. She never grew close to her mother due to her being busy working and attempting to provide for the family, which caused her older sister of 14 years Eiko to care for her. Eiko did a relatively alright job, but was very judemental towards her every decision. She was harsh towards her talent and often rude to her own sister due to the stress of raising her all alone. Despite this, Annya still admired her and appreciated her as a sibling. She chooses only to remember the fond memories with her sister in abundance of all the negative ones. Once Eiko had a child of her own she pushed Annya further away, and once she found out about her orientation completely abandoned her. This left Annya confused and lost as to what she did wrong, further adding to her already existing inferiority complex.